Talk:William Wallace
If you think its too random or un-colbert, then I would accept its deletion.Tourskin 02:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :It has potential, he was a freedom fighter, wasn't he? I added some sections based on what I remember from the movie...ahem...oh, and a picture.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Beowolf from: Guttenberg Project, Beowolf :LO, praise of the prowess of people-kings :of spear-armed Danes, in days long sped, :we have heard, and what honor the athelings won! :Oft Scyld the Scefing from squadroned foes, :from many a tribe, the mead-bench tore, :awing the earls. Since erst he lay :friendless, a foundling, fate repaid him: :for he waxed under welkin, in wealth he throve, :till before him the folk, both far and near, :who house by the whale-path, heard his mandate, :gave him gifts: a good king he! :To him an heir was afterward born, :a son in his halls, whom heaven sent :to favor the folk, feeling their woe :that erst they had lacked an earl for leader :so long a while; the Lord endowed him, :the Wielder of Wonder, with world’s renown. :Famed was this Beowulf: {0a} far flew the boast of him, :son of Scyld, in the Scandian lands. :So becomes it a youth to quit him well :with his father’s friends, by fee and gift, :that to aid him, aged, in after days, :come warriors willing, should war draw nigh, :liegemen loyal: by lauded deeds :shall an earl have honor in every clan. Use that for style ideas, language ideas, etc. The Canterbury Tales from: The Canterbury Tales :A KNIGHT there was, and that a worthy man, :That from the time that he first began :To riden out, he loved chivalry, :Truth and honour, freedom and courtesy. :Full worthy was he in his Lorde's war, :And thereto had he ridden, no man farre* (farther), :As well in Christendom as in Heatheness, :And ever honour'd for his worthiness :At Alisandre <6> he was when it was won. :Full often time he had the board begun :Above alle nations in Prusse.<7> :In Lettowe had he reysed,* (journeyed) and in Russe, :No Christian man so oft of his degree. :In Grenade at the siege eke had he be :Of Algesir, and ridden in Belmarie. :At Leyes was he, and at Satalie, :When they were won; and in the Greate Sea :At many a noble army had he be. :At mortal battles had he been fifteen, :And foughten for our faith at Tramissene. :In listes thries, and aye slain his foe. :This ilke*(same) worthy knight had been also :Some time with the lord of Palatie, :Against another heathen in Turkie: :And evermore *he had a sovereign price*. (He was held in very high esteem) :And though that he was worthy he was wise, :And of his port as meek as is a maid. :He never yet no villainy ne said :In all his life, unto no manner wight. :He was a very perfect gentle knight. :But for to telle you of his array, :His horse was good, but yet he was not gay. :Of fustian he weared a gipon* (short doublet), :Alle *besmotter'd with his habergeon,* (soiled by his coat of mail) :For he was late y-come from his voyage, :And wente for to do his pilgrimage.